Reverse
by Coconabanana
Summary: The past will never be the same without the people they had lost in the future. It was the same time and the same place. But it was not the same situations. Written for 31 days LJ Community 9th Oct Prompt.


**Title**: Reverse

**Day/Theme**: October 9th/Same Time, Same Place

**Series**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Characters**: Six Guardians of Vongola

**Rating**: PG13

**Warnings**: Spoilers for the Future Arc.

**Wordcount:** 1200

S**ummary**: The past will never be the same without the people they had lost in the future

**Note: **Written for the 31days LJ Community 9th October Prompt

* * *

He was the first to be sent back to the past. He was just going to tell the younger Tenth the reason his future self was inside a coffin when it happened. As the pink smokes cleared, he sighed and tried to ignore the pangs of guilt when the Tenth's house appeared in sight. He could hear that stupid cow's screams along with I-pin's gibberish in Chinese and that stupid woman's shrieks. He could also hear Shamal's drunken voice calling his sister's name from the house's porch. Wait, _is that Fuuta leaning on the window sill of the Tenth's room?_

A small smile slowly formed on his lips. The Tenth's house had changed so much the past ten years. In his time, almost everyone who lived in that house have moved to the underground base, leaving the Tenth's mother and Iemitsu, who had quit his job as the CEDEF leader, was replaced by Basil.

He walked away from the house. He may had returned to the past, to where he had spent the happiest time of his life, however, as that pang of guilt hit him again, he knew that it would never be the same without the Tenth by his side.

--

He was the second to be sent back to the past. When he appeared in the baseball pitch, a ball came flying fast to his direction. Reflexively, he swung his sword against the ball, slicing it cleanly into two. Surprised gasps and yelps echoed throughout the pitch, before the boys and girls ran away from the baseball pitch. A sheepish smile crept up slowly on his face. His younger self must have been in the middle of baseball training when he was shot by the bazooka, which resulted in the previous "sword-slicing-the-ball-into-half" incident. It wasn't much of a shock to see them running off in fright and shock, since it wasn't everyday you see your friend suddenly turning into a sword-wielding adult wearing an expensive looking business suit.

Sheathing his sword, he started to walk out of the pitching field. Seeing Namimori's pitch again after so many years reminded him about his baseball career in the Major League. He had put his baseball bat and glove to rest when Tsuna became the official Boss of Vongola and he never regretted his decision.

As he walked aimlessly around Namimori, he smiled whimsically as he recounted all those fond memories he had experienced when he was still in middle school. What he didn't realize that his feet had unkowningly brought him in front of a very familiar restaurant. His smile disappeared the moment he heard his father's voice telling the guest who was about to leave the restaurant _'Have a nice day!'_. He stepped back hesitantly and nodded at the guest who walked out from the restaurant. Should he or should he not go into the restaurant? Should he or should he not go in and see his missing father, presumably now dead in the future?

--

He was the third. Someone must have snatched the Ten Year Bazooka from his younger self and fired it at I-pin's, Kyoko-san's, and Haru-san's younger selves. They appeared in front of the cake shop named La Namimoriine Café. He took the women away from the busy shopping district, ignoring curious looks he was getting from the public.

He wanted to run away, really. He was really afraid. What had happened exactly? Why did the young Vongola and younger Gokudera-shi appear in the future? Was it his younger self's fault?

He held back his tears and swore silently to himself to _tolerate_. He had to tolerate this situation. He was the only man here. He had to find Yamamoto-shi or Gokudera-shi. However, he didn't know where to find them. This Namimori was the same place where he spent his younger years, but somehow he couldn't identify this place or this road. This place appeared familiar yet so different.

--

She was the fourth to be sent. She wondered what had happened when suddenly she was hit by a bazooka bullet when she was standing in front of Kokuyo Health Land. The next thing she knew, she appeared in Namimori of the past. She was really confused and tried calling her master, but she couldn't hear any response from him.

What was going on? Where should she go now? Should she go to Kokuyo Health Land? Maybe Ken and Chikusa were still there? In her time, they had abandoned the Kokuyo Health Land after they failed to free her master from the Vindice. If what her instinct told her was true and she really was in the past, _maybe… just maybe…_ she could go back to the place where she once called home.

--

He was the fifth to be sent back to the past. He fell back as soon as his foot touched the ground. Should he feel relieved now? When his younger self was fighting something he didn't know. Should he feel happy that he could go back to his beloved school? When his family_… no! Not family! They were merely a bunch of mingling herbivores, _he corrected himself. There wasn't anything more to it, nothing at all.

He wiped the blood from his face with his jacket's sleeve and stood up, walking towards the roof's fence and looked down towards the school grounds. It was empty, and he preferred it that way. This was the peaceful Namimori he had been missing ever since that baby forced him to follow Sawada to Italy. The Namimori he had always protected. However, it was not the same Namimori without those weak herbivores turned carnivores. Here, in this time, even though it was the same Namimori, he couldn't find the herbivores he wanted to bite to death so much.

--

He was the last. Just as he was starting to regain the consciousness he lost after fighting that Electric Gamma, he appeared in a very different situation. There were no moving walls. He was lying on the ground just beside the riverbed. Then he heard a very familiar voice. It was his sister's voice. It looks like his sister's hair was long again. Then he heard octopus-head's voice, which was followed by Yamamoto's. They said something about all of the guardians were there now that he was there. He heard octopus-head saying something about _maybe we can prevent that future from happening now, maybe we can save the Tenth._

He scoffed and laughed to himself, covering his eyes with his hand. At this time ten years back, he was supposed to be just a teenager who was crazy about boxing and everything extreme. Yet, he could not be like his teenage self right now. He and his fellow Guardians had countless lives of the people who died in the future in their hands. If they could change the past, maybe all the people who were dead in the future would still be alive once they return. _This is just too extreme…_

--

The Six of them stood in front of the Sawada household with one thing on their mind: the past will never be the same without the people they had lost in the future.


End file.
